In a Jar
by comicsans-spideydehaanfan
Summary: A series of AU drabbles of tiny Avengers that are trapped in glass jars waiting to be bought. Who will buy these cute little heroes? Mostly fluff. Possible pairings but no slash. Summary might expand in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avengers or any of the characters. If so, I would also own Marvel and everything would probably be _very_ different. XD

* * *

The rays of the sun peaked over the buildings of New York and through the windows of the little shops that lined the busy streets. In one particular shop window, one might be able to see a slight shimmer and sparkle of glass jars neatly displayed beside each other in several organized rows. But at a closer glance, one would see that these were not just empty little jars sitting on the shelves. Inside these little jars are little people. Some of them are just sitting at the center of their jar focused on nothing. Others are up and active, possibly trying to escape or just amusing themselves. There are others just dozing off in the rays of sunshine that happen to hit their cozy little jars.

One catches your eye as you finish the front window display. It is the itty bitty one from the first shipments from your boss Loki. He is standing at the edge of his jar, his tiny hands pressed against the glass watching you curiously. He's seen you set up shop numerous times but it never seems to fail to amuse him. You give him a small smile as you flip over the open sign hanging beside the front window. He flashes you a bright, hopeful smile. He is probably hoping that today is his day, and you secretly hope it will be too. You feel so sorry for the little one. He's seen so many of his fellow jar-friends bought, yet he's still here… waiting. Everyone from the first shipment has already been purchased. He is the only one left of them, you remind yourself sadly. You then shake your head some. It is time to focus on customers that will soon be coming in. You'll have time to think about him later.

* * *

Today was a good business day, you think happily as the day finally starts to come to a close. The shelf of jars is practically empty and the window display will need more items tomorrow. Loki will certainly be pleased with you.

You glance over at the shelves as you head towards the front to close up shop. You mentally take count of what you'll need to stock up on for tomorrow when you notice him. The little one is still there, hands pressed against his glass jar. His eyes are still full of hope. You wonder why he can still be hopeful until you look at the time. There are still a few more minutes until it is time to close. It wouldn't hurt to go back to the register and wait even though you know no one else will stop by the shop. Just as you turned to go back, you hear the familiar sound of a bell ringing.

"You're not closed yet, I hope?"

You quickly turn around to face your customer and shake your head before encouraging him to take his time and look around. After all, you have time to spare. You then head back to your position behind the register and watch your customer curiously. The customer is a young man that seems to be in his late twenties. You can't tell what color his hair is due to his cap, but you're pretty positive that it is probably brown. He walks around for a bit, glancing at your wares before stopping in front of the shelf of jars. For a brief moment, you swore you heard a small gasp come from the jars. (Though later you would never admit it. You've never heard those little people make a peep before.)

You crane your neck some as you see your customer pick up a jar. Your eyes widen slightly in surprise. It's him! Your customer currently has in his hands the little one you honestly never thought would ever be chosen. But wait… you've seen this before, you remind yourself. There have been others who have picked up the same jar only to place it back on the shelf. The poor little one will probably have his heart broken again. You then decide you'll get him a little treat to cheer him up. It's a wonder why you never thought of doing that for him before.

Though, you quickly clear those thoughts away as your customer heads towards your register. You give him a smile and ask if he found everything all right.

"I believe I did," he replies with a smile, carefully placing his chosen product on the counter.

You find your eyes widening once again in surprise. He actually chose the little one! You are rather flustered as you punch the numbers into your register and accept his payment. You stumble over your words as you give the man his change. You manage a "thank you" before you begin to carefully wrap the glass jar.

"Oh no," your customer quickly interrupts and places his hand on the jar.

You look at him quizzically as he takes the jar and unscrews the lid and carefully scoops out the little one.

"I don't need the jar," he explains and gently places the little one in his front coat pocket. "Steve will be quite comfortable here."

You nod dumbly and take back the jar. You bid him a good day as he heads out. Right before he leaves, you notice little Steve give you a wave of good-bye. You wave back, feeling happy for the little fellow. Though, you are still feeling a bit confused about your customer's behavior. No one has ever taken their little person out of the jar right after purchasing it or named it for that matter. It is quite strange, you think as you finally head up to close your little shop. You wonder if there are more people like that customer that would give true love and care to your little jar people. Perhaps there are… you secretly wish so as you finish locking up the shop. It definitely would make things more interesting for you. And well, deep down inside you care deeply for you little jar people.

* * *

**Note: **This story was inspired by a tumblr post (I think?) I saw on pinterest. Credits to them for this cute idea! I plan on making this a series of drabbles so other little Avengers should make an appearance. I hope you guys will enjoy them. :3


	2. Chapter 2

It's another day of work, but you don't mind. It's another lovely day and you have a very good feeling about it. Loki personally delivered the new jar people and hinted at a promotion for all your hard work. You can't help but whistle as you open the box of jars. The jar people don't seem to be as cheerful as you are. They look rather grumpy as you place them on the appropriate shelves. You grab several of the not-so-grumpy looking ones and place them on the front window display. The little jar people squint at the sun rays peeking through the blinds. You make a mental note to open the blinds a little later than you normally would as you move on to finish stocking the other items. The Loki staff section was looking pretty low so you better check up on that.

After you've finished stocking everything, you flip over the open sign and head back to your cash register. You yawn and plop down on your chair. Customers won't be coming quite yet so you decide now is a good time to finish up your breakfast snack, a blueberry parfait. Just as you open your cup of deliciousness, you suddenly feel the pressure of someone's eyes boring into you. You gulp nervously and glance around. The bell at the front door hadn't signaled the entrance of a customer… so who on earth could it be?

The only "people" around were the jar people, but that couldn't be it, right? You inwardly argue with yourself. The jar people couldn't possibly be giving you such intense looks. But despite your mental argument, you find yourself standing up and heading straight to the shelf of jars not realizing you still have the parfait in your hands. You quickly glance over the tiny people. They are in the usual positions you are used to finding them in: napping, just waking up, banging on the jar, playing quietly. Nothing unusual. You must be paranoid or something. Though… that one little guy seems to be eyeing your parfait. You frown at him and clutch your parfait tightly, realizing he is staring at it hungrily.

"_Mine_," you hiss, hands covering your snack protectively though you have no idea why you're being so protective over it suddenly.

The little fellow glares at you and hits the jar with his tiny hands as if demanding for you to hand over your parfait. You can hear him yelling at you now, though it doesn't really sound like yelling to you. More like little muffled squeaks like, like a hamster. You can't help but chuckle at the thought, angering the little guy even more. You are almost tempted to open the jar to see if you might possibly be able to hear his tiny voice. He huffs at you and crosses his arms. You feel a little sorry for him. He looks pretty upset… and hungry. You glance at your parfait. Well, you could spare _one_ blueberry.

Sighing softly, you pick out a blueberry from your parfait and unscrew the lid of the jar. The little fellow is surprised but quickly hides it as he greedily reaches up for the blueberry you are carefully lowering down towards him. You wonder if this is a good idea as you screw the lid back on. After all, the blueberry is pretty big for the little guy. You'd guess it'd be probably the size of what a melon would be for you. But he seems rather happy with his prize so you won't worry about it too much. Hopefully your boss won't be upset over one blueberry. Though he might be a tad bit upset with the condition of his product… The little fellow has blueberry stains all over his tiny face and hands. There was no chance for him to be purchased today. Well, maybe you can clean him up after you (and him?) have finished your snacks.

_Ding-a-ling!_

There goes your chance of eating your snack. Several customers have just entered your shop. You hastily make your way back to your register and hide your parfait back under the counter. You plaster a pleasant smile on your face despite your irritation of not being able to enjoy your blueberry snack. You can't help but glare at the little jar person enjoying his blueberry. His whole attention is focused on his treat. He obviously has no interest for the customers that are staring at him and his fellow jar people. The others, however, are rather eager today. They are looking back at the customers somewhat eagerly. Perhaps some of them saw the itty bitty fellow get purchased the day before?

You'd hate to burst their little bubbles, but you happen to think more realistically. As nice as it would be for the little jar people to get nice customers to purchase them, you know they have probable a 1 in 100 chance of it. (Okay if you were to think _really_ _really _realistically you'd put it at a 1 in 1,000,000 chance, but you're a little nicer than that. You have some heart.) You do know better than to get your hopes up for them despite that small twang you feel in your heart towards them.

You chew the inside of your lip as you watch customers pick up the jars. You've seen this over a dozen of times, yet your heart still races for the little people inside. You wonder how many will be purchased today? You'd hate to see some of them go. You've grown quite fond of several of them. Though definitely not all! There was that little black fellow with the long tongue that seemed to be eyeing you hungrily. He has given you quite a few nightmares until you finally moved him to the far back of the shelf out of your sight. You are very glad that you aren't in charge of taking care of the little people. You're quite sure that you nightmares would double if you had to feed that venomous looking thing. The others wouldn't be so bad, you think. But you don't have time to dwell on that! You've got customers to attend to.

You flash a bright smile at them and ask if they found everything they needed. You give a slight nod to their positive responses as you ring up the prices. The customers make no movement to grab their jarred people so you quickly but carefully wrap the jars in tissue paper and place them in the bags with the receipt. You bid the customers goodbye and tell them to return again soon.

Once the last customer has left, you slump into your chair. Perhaps now you could finally finish that parfait. You definitely deserve it now! You pull it back out from under the counter. It doesn't look as yummy as it did before, but you're feeling pretty peckish so it shouldn't be too bad. You fish out a spoon from somewhere… you're not sure how but a spoon is a spoon and you're wanting that parfait. You lick your lips and enjoy the taste of blueberries and vanilla yogurt. You might possibly be happier than the little fellow devouring his blueberry. Though, you are slightly worried he might develop a tummy ache from eating so much. But he does look _quite_ satisfied and happy… and a slight bit plump? Oh yes… and _covered_ with blueberry juice.

You sigh and get onto your feet. You toss your finished parfait into a nearby trashcan and make your way toward the shelf. The little guy looks up at you curiously and places his sticky hands on the jar's walls. He quickly makes a face as he realizes the condition of himself. His pouty face is quite amusing, you think as you pick up his jar. He stumbles a bit and braces himself against the jar's wall at the sudden movement. It seems as though the little fellow is giving you a lecture as you take him back to your front counter. You set him back down and look around for a cloth or napkin, maybe paper towel. He continues his little rant, but you pay him no mind as you finally find the items you need. He abruptly stops his little speech as he sees you unscrewing his lid. He suddenly seems rather shy and scoots away from you. You merely shake your head and carefully pick him up by a small pinch of his t-shirt. He doesn't seem to enjoy that as you plop him down onto the counter. He gets up a bit wobbly and makes an attempt to run away. His little chibi body won't let him get very far. Besides, you were prepared for that. You easily stop him and force him back into a sitting position. (And you did it gently, good for you!) You take the cloth you found and carefully spritz it with the water spritz bottle that you normally use for the plant by the front display. You then take the cloth and as carefully and gently as you can, wipe the stickiness off the little fellow's face and hands. He protests but gives in. He seems to have come to the conclusion that he'd be better off clean than sticky.

While he is admiring his now clean self in the reflection of your register, you clean his jar. He left quite a stick mess in there! Soon, his jar is sparkling clean and you're ready to place him back inside it. He protests. He wants to keep staring at his reflection. My, has he become quite the little narcissist, you think. You pick him up and stick him back inside his jar. You have no time for his shenanigans. You give him a warning look as you screw his jar lid back on. You don't want any more trouble from him. He makes a face at you and rolls his eyes. He completes the look by crossing his arms. You merely shake your head and place him back on his shelf.

Today certainly had an interesting start… you're not sure if you're going to look forward to the rest.

* * *

**Note: **Another chapter up. I hope you guys are enjoying this. :) Right now the first few chapters are just going to be introducing the little Avengers and after that I'll be alternating chapters with the little/chibi Avengers with their new homes. I'm not sure if all the Avengers will be little/chibi. You guys can let me know who you want to see as little/chibi. :3

Also want to note that I have a poll on my profile for this story. So please check it out! X3

Lots of love to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters? XD Anyways thanks so much guys!

**OnGaurd: **Aw thanks I'm glad you like it! :D I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**Just A Little Birdy: **Ah wow... you flatter me! It is a pretty cute idea but I don't deserve all the credit. X3 I did change it but the idea isn't exactly mine. I hope you'll like the rest of the story as it progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whew…." You let out a sigh of relief as you close up shop. It had been quite a day. You glance over at the shelves holding the jars.

Most of the shelves were empty. No real surprise to you. Those items were the "main attraction" of this little shop. And Loki was quite proud of it despite there were other trinkets around that could be bigger hits. But you wouldn't dare argue with your boss. Besides, you _do_ like the jar people. They are cute and tiny. Just irresistible over all. One of these days, you tell yourself, you're going to summon up the courage to buy one for yourself. But of course, today is not that day. You've had a long day and you are more than ready to head off to your comfy bed.

You find yourself yawning. Mmmm, you really can't wait to go home! You feel a twinge of jealousy when you notice the chibi people getting comfortable in their jars before drifting off to sleep. You yawn again. So sleepy…

"Long day, my pet?"

You spin around in surprise. "L-Loki!"

You try hard not to gape at your boss despite this being probably the hundredth time he's suddenly appeared. You try to look away from your boss. His outfit is just so strange! He always comes dressed like that whilst making a sudden appearance and well, you still haven't gotten used to it. You often wonder how he does it…

"My business is running well?" he asks, ignoring your gaping look.

You managed a nervous nod. "Yessir!"

He gives you a smile that sends shivers down your spine. (In a good way… and also in a scared sort of way.)

"Splendid, splendid." He walks over to the shelf of jars and runs his hand along the edge as he inspects the jars that were not sold.

The little fellow from earlier had the audacity to glare at your boss! He even stuck his tiny tongue out at him! You are shocked at his behavior and worried how Loki will react to it.

Loki narrows his eyes at the little fellow but seems to have merciful feelings towards it as he continues on his way. You can't help but let out a shaky sigh of relief. Though you're not so sure why exactly you felt so nervous. Your boss wouldn't hurt those chibi people… would he?

No, of course not, you think. He needs his merchandise in top condition. He wouldn't risk that.

"I have a new shipment for you."

You straighten yourself. "New shipment?"

Loki gives you another smile. "Yes, I left them in the back for you to stock up in the morning." He rests his hand on your shoulder. "They might be a little difficult, but I know you can handle them."

Your face flushes at his praise and you give him a nod. "Yessir! I won't fail you."

Loki smirks. "I know you won't."

You nod again as Loki continues with his instructions on setting up the new shipments. Apparently, they are a new 'breed' (for lack of a better word) of the chibi jar people. Loki wants you to set them up in the front. They are to be the new attraction for the shop so you are to make sure customers are drawn to the display. You keep nodding as your boss moves on to other details of how he wants the shop to look like tomorrow. Though at this point, you are barely paying attention to his words. You are more focused on the new shipment and your new responsibilities. Loki seems to have a lot of faith in you which makes you feel proud of yourself but also makes you feel extremely nervous. Can you handle this? Your boss sure seems to think you can. He also seems to think you will be creative enough to create an attractive display for the new shipment… You have your doubts, but you are determined to do your best.

"You understand all that I've said?"

You blink in surprise as you suddenly register Loki's voice. "Y-yes sir!"

Loki's eyebrow raises slightly, but it looks like he won't question whether or not you were paying attention. You feel quite relieved and note not to let your mind wander again (especially not in front of your boss!).

"I expect big things from you," he whispers somewhat menacingly into your ear.

You nod once more and turn to look up at him, but he was already gone just as suddenly as he had first appeared.

You feel a bit dazed. It almost feels like those previous moments with your boss had been all just a dream. But you know that's not the case when you check the back room, there are several new boxes which most definitely are the new shipments Loki had mentioned. You're glad it wasn't a dream but at the same time you almost wish it had been. Looking at all those boxes reminded you of all the work you had ahead of you before you could head on home.

You sigh long and loud. Well this would be fun… there goes watching your favorite tv show tonight. This was going to take a while and you don't want to let down your boss.

* * *

Most of the boxes were filled with items that you just had to restock on the shelves. Easy stuff. You were not exactly thrilled at the prospects of the last couple of boxes. Those were filled with the new shipments… You had to admit you were pretty excited to see the new type of chibi jar people, but you were definitely not looking forward to creating their display. Your mind was feeling pretty blank on how you could possibly attract customers to the new item. Creativity wasn't something you felt you had an extreme talent in. But your boss has faith in you, so that is a confidence booster, right?

You take in a deep breath and pop your knuckles, ready to get this over with. You pull out your cutter and carefully slice the tape off the last few boxes. The feeling of the blade gliding through the tape makes you smile. This is an 'art' that you've developed over the past few months of opening so many boxes. It was one of the fun parts of restocking and such. It also kept you somewhat entertained in the midst of your boring restocking job.

_*Fwwwwwwip!*_

You pull off the last bit of tape before opening the first box containing the new shipment. Your fingers quiver in fear and anticipation. It's been a long time since Loki brought a new shipment. And well, last time had not gone the best. You still have nightmares from that experience so you're wary about this new shipment even though they are exactly like the chibi jar people already in stock. New things are new and well you are a creature of familiarity. New things are scary! But… you _do_ have the curiosity of a cat unfortunately. So you summon up the courage to look into the box and pull out the new shipments. You have one hand behind your back with your fingers crossed in a silent wish and hope for nothing too crazy or scary. It's a silly action and you know it, but somehow it makes you feel like luck might smile upon you.

* * *

**Note: **Hello hello. It's been awhile and I apologize. My summer schedule kinda changed on me so I didn't have time to post. :P But here's an update, so yay? A bit of a cliffy... and I apologize. The next chapter will be better! At least I'm hoping it will be lol. Soooo to help me out a bit, if you have the time, do me a favor and pop over onto my profile and check out my poll for this story! ;) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

After finally opening up the box, you discover a note from your boss. It was sitting right above the new shipments that were each carefully wrapped in several layers of tissue paper. Furrowing your brow slightly in curiosity, you remembered Loki had said the new shipment would be a little difficult. So why the note, you wonder. You purse your lips slightly and open up the note. Better read it and ask questions later.

_This shipment is rather special so take very good care of them. I rescued many of these from bad owners. A few of them were returned after being purchased from other stores I own. I believe that they will do well here. So take care. This is my best shop, so I expect this shipment to sell well._

You feel touched by Loki's pride for this shop. After all, you are in charge of it and he said it was his _best _shop. Though, you had no idea he had other shops. But he did say this one was the best so you push any other thoughts of jealousy out of your head and focus on the note.

He mentioned he had rescued some of these from bad owners. It makes your heart ache. You would hate for your little jar people to be harmed in any way. You have such a soft spot for them after all… For a moment, you worry that the little jar people might have been injured by their previous owners but then you remember that Loki would never place such jar people on his shelves. It is somewhat of a relieving thought, but you feel sad. What would happen to those types of jar people? Where would they go?

But you really don't have time to think about that. You need to get these jar people situated in their new "home" of sorts until they get purchased. Taking great care, you pick up one jar and carefully begin pulling away the tissue paper. You do your best to keep the jar steady as not to startle the poor jar person inside. It is slow work, but you'd rather a happy jar person than an angry one on your hands. After about ten minutes or so, you finally reach the final layer of tissue paper. Your hands shake some as you feel the last tissue paper tear away from the jar, revealing the jar person inside.

You are surprised to see that the jar person seems to be rather young. Most of the jar people you have dealt with look to be young adults. At least that is your guess. You are still not exactly sure how the jar people age. But to you, they look like adults who are in their mid to late twenties. But this jar person? He definitely does not seem to be a young adult. It breaks your heart… he's much too young, much too young. To think, the little guy was either returned or abused somehow and was now here at your shop.

"Hi there," you whisper softly.

He glances up at you somewhat defiantly, but you can see some fear in his eyes. He clenches his tiny fists, musters a weak glare, and shoots it at you.

You are tempted to smile at his antics because to you they are quite adorable. You resist though. You don't want to offend him right off the bat. You want him to feel at home so he can possibly find a good home this time round.

"Don't be scared," you whisper. "I won't hurt you."

The small fellow glances at you warily. It makes you wonder what he could have been through to end up here as a… as a castaway. You watch him quietly as he seems to be taking in his new surroundings inside your hands. His tiny hands press against the glass as if he is looking for something, or perhaps someone. You wonder who.

"Here," you set his jar down on the cart beside your stack of boxes. Once you get a decent amount of jar people on there, you would cart them over into the store to be placed on shelves. You brighten a moment as you think about shelving these castaways (something you've suddenly decided to dub them as). If you place them next to the ones already here, maybe they will be able to make the little castaways feel more at home. You feel a smile tug at your lips at the thought as you begin unwrapping some more jars. Loki is going to be so proud of you.

You busy yourself with unwrapping more jar people, and don't notice your first castaway pushing his jar away from the others. He, of course, is completely ignoring you as he seems to be trying to figure a way out. If you had been paying attention to him as well as his jar, you would have been able to prevent his progress. It seems that while you were unwrapping his jar, you somehow loosened the lid. Being the rather acrobatic sort, he managed to climb up towards the lid and discover its looseness. It was hard work for him, but he was determined to get out. And, well, with you distracted with your work, it made it very easy for him to escape.

By the time you finally turned to check up on him, he had already popped the lid off and was running away as fast as his little legs could take him. You gasp in surprise and hurry after him, but he is very quick! He seems rather experience with getaways. You hurry to catch him before he falls off the edge of the cart, but he seems to have plans of his own and slides down the side of the cart. You are frozen for a moment in shock, but no time! You need to get him back before he hurts himself and you get fired!

* * *

You pant softly as you send a glare at your jar escapee. The two of you have been running around the whole store for quite some time. You never imagined someone so tiny could be so speedy! Even worse, this little fellow seems to be an expert climber. He also seems to have an extreme fondness of heights. And you dare say, he must have excellent eye sight with the way he is able to spot the tiniest of hiding places that you merely thought were just shadows.

You wish you could just reach over and grab him, but you're still catching your breath… Well, even if you weren't trying to catch your breath, you are 99.9% sure that he would still get away from you. You groan as you finally force yourself to stop resting. You need to catch him before the other jar people get any ideas. They sure do seem to be enjoying the show, you think in annoyance. Just as you are about to sneak up on the little jar person-

_ Ding-a-ling!_

You whirl around towards the front of the shop in shock. Didn't you lock that up several hours ago?! Who would dare to try enter at this hour? Loki crossed your mind briefly but then you remember that your boss rarely alerts you of his presence before appearing. So who on earth could it be? You grab a nearby mop. Not much good it'll do you, but it gives you a sense of protection.

"Put your hands up and don't move!"

You instinctively throw your hands up in the hair causing your mop to fall over with a rather loud thud. You wince at the thud, hoping you haven't angered the intruder but worried now that you've lost your weapon.

"Now come out slowly," the intruder commanded.

You obey, not wanting any trouble, but you find yourself worrying about what might become of your innocent jar people. You slowly make your way towards the intruder, careful not to make any sudden moves that might frighten your jar people or anger the intruder. You can't risk getting anyone hurt. You turn towards the intruder and let out a gasp. You certainly were not expecting this and apparently, neither was the 'intruder'.

The intruder clears his throat and pulls out a badge from his jacket pocket. "Agent Coulson of SHIELD. You may lower your hands."

You slowly lower your hands. One wrong move, and you could get into even worse trouble for whatever you've done wrong.

The agent puts away his badge and studies you.

"I have a warrant to investigate this shop due to suspicious behaviors that have been reported."

You blink in surprise and stutter, "S-suspicious behavior?"

At your shop? You feel rather stunned (and also a bit hurt!).

The agent gives you a slight nod. "Do you know a Loki Laufeyson?"

You nod slowly, not really wishing to lie. "Yes, sir."

"SHIELD has been keeping an eye on him for quite some time and have found that he visits this place quite often."

You hold back a chuckle. "But of course, Mr. Agent! He owns this shop."

The agent seems taken back. "He… owns this shop?" he asks doubtfully as he glances around.

You nod.

He seems rather perplexed. It seems the situation has changed for him. Good for you (at least you hope it is) and bad for him.

The question was… what now?

* * *

**Note: **Whew.. it's been awhile. Summer turned out busier than I thought and sadly college starts back up tomorrow so I don't know when I can often I can update but I'll try my best! X3 Special thanks to _CrazedFangirl13 _for acting as my beta for this chapter. She's been a great help!

And don't forget to check out my poll on my profile! :D I plan to add some more Avenger characters so please go vote!

**CrazedFangirl13: **Hiya there! Glad you liked this story. I thought it was a pretty cute idea that I got from this tumblr post. I'm glad you think the same. And no worries! No abandonment is gonna happen here ;) And thank you for being my beta! It's been great working with you and I feel like I've been really able to improve my story with your help.

**Guest: **Aw thanks! I'm glad you like it. I hope you'll keep reading! ^o^ And yep, the guy who bought Steve was Bucky. ;) Very good guess.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a moment of awkward silence as you and the agent just stared at each other… awkwardly. It was extremely awkward. It was as if neither of you knew how to break the magic spell of awkwardness. But, apparently, your jar escapee knew exactly how!

It was a prime opportunity for him to make his getaway. You were not keeping an eye on him anymore, and he had finally caught his breath. It was too good to miss.

"Well, I'll leave you to your-" the agent stopped mid-sentence as he spotted your runaway.

You followed his gaze and gasped. You had forgotten about him for the briefest of moments!

"Catch him!" you yell.

Agent Coulson had a somewhat perplexed look on his face for a moment but it vanished quickly as he joined you in the chase. And boy, were you glad to have some help! Two against one was much, much better. You now have a better chance of catching the jar person. And, well, this Agent Coulson seems rather experienced in chasing people! In just a few minutes, he was able to corner the little jar person, which you hadn't been able to do, even though you had been chasing the jar person for what felt like hours!

You force back your jealousy and snatch the jar person from the agent a bit roughly. You were upset at all the trouble he had caused you. Grumbling under your breath, you put him back in his jar and make sure the lid is _tightly_ screwed on.

The jar person glared up at you and pounded on his glass walls, and if that wasn't enough… Agent Coulson was giving you a strange look.

You hesitantly glance over at him. "Uh… do you need something, sir? I need to get back to stocking, you see."

The agent pursed his lips and looked at the jar in your hands.

"How much?"

Your jaw dropped (and you could see, from the corner of your eye, that the jar person's jaw had dropped as well!).

"Uh… er, that is to say, um what?" you stutter stupidly.

The agent's expression remains serious as he repeats himself.

"How much?"

You stare at him inquisitively. "You… want to buy him?"

You hold up the jar doubtfully as you peer at the jar person.

A small smile forms on the agent's lips as he nods. "Yes."

You purse your lips and set the jar back down. "Are you sure, sir?"

The agent nods again. "I'm quite sure."

You scrunch up your face, not sure what to think… or do, really. But this _did_ seem like a promising deal. So you pick up the jar and lead Agent Coulson over to the cash register. You silently ring up the jar person and accept the agent's credit card. With a quick swipe, the jar person now belonged to the agent.

You carefully wrap the jar in tissue paper and set it gently into a bag. You are starting to feel a bit guilty for being mean to the jar person earlier. Hopefully, he isn't too upset at you anymore. You whisper a very faint 'good luck' to him before you hand the bag and receipt to Agent Coulson.

"Have a good evening, sir."

The agent nods at you. "You too," he says politely, carefully accepting the bag.

You notice that he is being very gentle with the jar person. You hope it is a good sign as you follow the agent to the door. You need to lock it up once more before finally tackling the rest of your stock. And hopefully… it won't be as eventful as earlier.

Somehow, you can tell things are going to be different around your little shop. This probably won't be the last time you will see Agent Coulson. It was a little nerve-wracking yet exciting. What did he have planned for his little jar person?

* * *

**Note: **Hello hello. It's been awhile... I've been busy with classes and I got sick soo I wasn't really able to update anything. :P I am working on my other stories too so please keep a look out! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit on the short side I'm afraid... but um the next will be longer? I'm finally going to be showing the jar people adjusting to their new lives. :D But that doesn't mean you can't vote on my poll! Please drop by my profile and vote for which jar people you would like to see in future chapters. It's not too late. ;)

Aaaand I've been so forgetful of late... but I wanted to thank the wonderful _CrazedFangirl13 _for acting as my beta for this story. I can't remember if I thanked you before, but wanted to thank you even if I already have. Haha. ;)

As always, lots of love to all my readers, reviews, followers, favoriters, and etc! :D :D :D

**WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane: **Heh heh yesss. It was Bucky in the first chapter buying Steve. X3 And yep that was Tony being his little narcissist self (a very cute one if I do say so myself!). Yes... only Tony would be so bold to stick out his tongue at Loki, lol. And thank you! I love Clint too! He's actually the first Avengers (and Marvel and comic...) character that I fell in love with. XD I am really looking forward to writing more about him in this story and other stories in the future. ;)

**daringwolf2000: **Aw thanks! I'm glad they sound cute and adorable! Because I WANT ONE TOO! XD Maybe one of these days... ;)

**Guest****: **Ah well, here's the update! I hope you liked it and will continue reading. :3 I'm glad you love this story and the idea. I really fell in love with the idea of chibi people in jars.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a normal day for him. He had just gone out for a stroll around town when something caught his eye. It was a sign for a little shop that he had never noticed before, though he would later realize it had been there all along. He entered the shop, not really thinking he'd buy anything, and now here he was leaving the shop with his purchase carefully tucked into his pocket.

He couldn't help but crack a small smile at the little guy. He was rather adorable all curled up in his pocket.

Steve.

That's what he had decided to name him. He wasn't really sure where the name came from, but it seemed to be a perfect fit for his little friend. He hoped the little guy didn't mind. He wasn't sure if he already had a name. Well, he wasn't even sure about how to take care of him. This could prove to be a bit of a problem, but he would worry about it once they arrived at his apartment.

He was surprised that no one really stared at his little friend as he made his way to the subway station. It wasn't exactly every day you saw an itty bitty person sitting inside someone's jacket pocket. Or maybe these people were really just as nuts as he thought?

A soft whimper distracted his thoughts. His little friend looked a bit nervous and was having trouble adjusting himself inside the pocket. The speed of the subway was not exactly helping the little fellow adjust. It made him feel a little guilty for not putting this into consideration. Steve had been in a jar before… for who knows how long. The little guy wouldn't be used to such sudden movements.

"You okay there, buddy?" he found himself asking.

Steve managed to steady himself and gave the man a weak smile.

"You sure?"

Steve was about to nod when a passenger jarred the man and caused him to stumble out of the pocket with a tiny 'oof!'

"Whoa there!" The man felt his heart drop as he caught the little fellow. "I don't think the pocket is a good spot for you right now…"

Steve agreed with a shaky nod. He didn't not want to fall out of the pocket again… the first time was scary enough. He clutched the man's pointer finger tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of falling again.

"Don't worry, buddy. I got you."

Steve smiled up brightly at the man. His eyes were full of trust. A trust that the man did not want to break ever.

* * *

The agent wasn't sure what to do. This wasn't exactly something Shield had ever prepared him for…

And now, here he was, in his apartment. With a strange little jar person.

It was, in a way, part of his mission, yet not at the same time. He was supposed to be investigating Loki, which he was. He, unfortunately, did not come across the man like he had wished, but he had gained some valuable information. This information did not pin anything on Loki, but it was a start at least. A start that had ended up with an angry little person sitting in a jar on his kitchen counter.

Well… he couldn't ignore this forever. He had to face this little guy one step at a time.

_It shouldn't be too hard_, he thought to himself.

He straightened his tie and headed out of his living room and into the kitchen. He walked with purpose, a man on a mission.

"Hello," he greeted politely as he sat down across from the jar person.

The little fellow scowled at him.

"Do you have a name?"

The little fellow seemed to be watching him rather carefully.

Coulson raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.

"I mean you no harm."

The jar person studied him for a moment before huffing. He obviously wasn't very convinced. And why should he? He had already experienced too many broken promises. Trust wasn't something he planned on ever handing out again. Now, if he could just get out of the jar and escape!

Coulson watched him silently. Apparently the little fellow did not plan on talking or couldn't talk (but Coulson had a feeling it was not the latter). The little fellow was simply ignoring him and was working on climbing the sides of the jar in an attempt to escape.

The agent continued to watch him for the next few minutes. He knew the lid was screwed tightly shut, making it impossible for the fellow to escape. He would have opened the jar earlier, but he wanted to test something due to the lack of conversation.

It wouldn't be long now to see the results of his little "test."

**Note: **Sorry that it's been so long. ^^;; This later half of the quarter semester is a bit rougher than I thought. It's a short chapter... but there's more coming! *fingers crossed*

Special thanks once again to my beta _CrazedFangirl13_! :D I really appreciate all you've done for this story!

Aaaand lots of love to all my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers!

**daringwolf2000: **Aw thanks glad you liked it. :) And yep! The last one was Hawk-Eye! Though Spidey may make an appearance in the future. ;) Who knows?

**CaptainCommanderLucy: **Thank you! I'm flattered! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight's task was simple, as always. Just sneak into the apartment and fetch the last few items she needed for her weapons. Though tonight wouldn't go as past nights had. There was quite the surprise in store for her.

She managed to slip into apartment 205 just as someone was entering the hall. It was a close one, but that didn't bother Natasha. She had had closer shaves than that, after all. Now, onto her target. The apartment was as quiet as she had expected. The tenant had a late shift at work, leaving the apartment empty. This was perfect for Natasha to slip in and get what she needed.

It didn't take her long to locate the targeted items. A small smirk played on her lips as she collected them and slipped them into her a bag. It was another mission accomplished, or was it?

* * *

Steve still had a tight grip on his owner's pointer finger as they got off the subway. It was a little awkward for the man to hold Steve like that while navigating through the exiting crowd. Not that he was going to complain. He didn't want his little friend to fall out of his pocket and get trampled on. It would be better for him to feel a little bit uncomfortable than for Steve to get hurt. He was so tiny, so fragile! Steve's tight but small grasp reminded him of the trust the little guy had placed in him. He couldn't ever fail the little guy.

Steve hid his face in the man's fingers as they made their way back up into the city. The sun was shining brightly, and Steve was certainly not used to its bright rays. The blinds back at the shop kept them out for the most part. Though on some mornings, he would see an occasional ray peek in (never right in his eyes, thank goodness).

The man smiled down at him apologetically. "Sorry, Steve. We're almost home."

Steve peeked up at him curiously.

Home.

It was such a strange word. It was only spoken in hushed whispers back at the shop by his fellow jar people. He had never said the word aloud… He was afraid he would never have the opportunity to have a home he could call his if he dared to say home aloud.

But it was different now, he thought as he gave the man a shy smile. He had an owner, a name, and a home too. It was exciting but scary at the same, he had to admit. The world outside his jar was so big and bright. It was like nothing he had seen back at the shop. There were so many big people out here! It caused him to tightly grip his owner's finger once more. He was afraid that he might fall and get stepped on. He shuddered at the thought. He was quite relieved when his owner entered a building. The familiarity with the indoor setting made him relax.

So this was his new home… It was so very big, but he knew he would like it very much once he got settled in. His owner was very nice after all. He gave him such a nice name and kept him safe all the way here. Best of all, he had let him out of that old jar.

Of course there were some attachments for the jar. It had been all he had ever known. It was also a safe place. But deep down, Steve had wanted to get out, to see the world beyond his jar. And now, he had gotten a glimpse of it. He couldn't be happier.

All those scary rumors about owners couldn't be true, he was quite sure of it now. After all, what owner would take their little person out of the jar? They wouldn't, according to the rumors, but here Steve was enjoying the feel of being outside of his jar. His owner was not at all like what he had heard and somewhat feared. It was everything he dreamed of. A person who loved him and would care for him. He only wondered what the name of his owner was. He was a little too shy to ask… plus he wasn't even sure if his owner could understand him. He had once tried talking to a customer back at Loki's shop, but it didn't seem like the person understood a word he was saying so he had remained silent whenever a big person was around.

He had to admit it… He was starting to get scared. What if he had to remain silent for the rest of his life? What if his owner didn't want him to speak? Ever?! His little lungs were gasping for breath as he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, whoa… Calm down, Steve," a loud, but somehow soothing voice said.

After a few slow breaths, Steve managed to calm himself down. He felt a little pressure on his back, but it felt good. It was gently rubbing little circles against his back.

"There…"

Steve let out one last slow shaky breath and glanced over his shoulder to see what was causing the rubbing against his back.

He was surprised to see it was his owner's finger. He was also surprised to find himself sitting on something soft… and really big. Apparently, he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized that Bucky had entered his apartment and set him down on the couch.

He let out a weak hiccup. His diaphragm was not happy with his little hyperventilating episode.

_Hic! Hic!_

His owner chuckled. Steve's hiccups were downright adorable! But he would be sure not to let the little guy know that. He had a feeling he might hurt the guy's feelings.

He gently patted Steve's back with his finger.

"You going to be okay, buddy?"

Steve let out another _hic!_ Before nodding.

Bucky cracked a small smile. "Okay, just sit tight for me a moment. I'll be right back, all right?"

Steve cocked his head slightly.

_Hic!_

Bucky chuckled. "I'll take that as an 'okay.'"

_Hic, hic, hic!_

Steve jumped a little with each hiccup. He never had the hiccups before… they were starting to worry him slightly. His owner didn't seem concerned, so it couldn't be too serious. Steve came to the conclusion that his owner had left to find a cure for this strange condition.

And boy was he right.

* * *

**Note: **Finally got a chapter updated! My apologies that it took so long... Winter break was shorter than I thought and I got sick over the holidays. Plus now college has started back so I'm as busy as ever! I hope you guys and gals out there enjoy this chapter. :D I'm hoping in the next chapter to introduce a few more characters. Woot woot! You'll be seeing new characters which you guys have voted for! :D Well... at least the ones of you that have voted will see. If you haven't voted, go check out the poll on my profile! There are dozens of characters that can/may an appearance in this story, so check it out if you have the chance. :)

**daringwolf2000: **Aw, glad you were so excited for this chapter! :D I hope you liked it as much as the last. And yah... college is so cray-cray for me. _ But just one more year and I'll be graduating! Yah!

**dragonrider1234: **Heehee, glad you thinks it's cute! I just fell in love with this idea and had to write it. I'll do my best to continue it. ;)

**Guest: **Thanksies! Glad you think it's cute! That's what I'm trying to go for: cute and fluffy.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been approximately ten minutes. Coulson had honestly thought it would be much sooner, but then he didn't really calculate the size as a factor. He'd have to really think about that now.

His little friend had finally figured the weakness of his jar prison. The cashier had put the lid on tightly but had made the mistake of being a bit rough on the lid. The lid had become a bit loose in the center allowing the little guy to get free after a few hard kicks and punches.

Problem now was… he had disappeared. Coulson was glad he had locked all his doors and windows. The little guy couldn't get far. He really should have kept a better eye on him during this "test," but he really hadn't expected the fellow to be so quick!

Yes… the fellow had been rather light on his feet back at the store, but this was ridiculous! It seemed like this jar person was quite experienced in escaping.

* * *

He pounded his little fists against the glass walls that completely surrounded him. He was seriously getting bored with this. There was absolutely nothing to do in here! No magazines, no books… nothing! He was bored, bored, bored! He banged his head against the glass. And there was absolutely _nobody_ to talk to! The whole shelf he was sitting on was empty. He blamed the stupid worker's stocking habits… and that Loki guy.

He clenched his tiny fists. He didn't like that man one bit. He was starting to wonder if this was that strange man's way of torturing him. Leaving him all alone on a shelf just because he stuck his tongue out at him. Meh… He was sooo bored! How could someone do this to him?

He banged on his walls once again and tried pushing his jar toward the edge of his shelf. Maybe he could see better if he scooted it a bit more. It was kind of nice being up on the highest shelf. He could almost see everything in the entire store. He had been able to spot a few customers a few minutes ago. Maybe one of the customers would move him down a shelf, but that wouldn't happen until they could see and reach him. He pushed as hard as he could against the jar. It was moving slowly but surely to the edge of the shelf. He calculated that after a few more pushes he would reach the edge.

What he didn't calculate was how _close_ to the edge he would be. He didn't realize it until he took a step forward and didn't see the shelf beneath his feet. Terrified, he backed up.

But it was too late! His step forward had already tilted his jar off the shelf.

_Crash!_

Bit of glass were strewn everywhere. He was somewhere in the midst of the glass shards. He could barely be seen from underneath what was once the lid of his jar.

He didn't dare move despite the fact that he was terrified of being stepped on. He wasn't exactly sure where the glass shards had gotten him. And darn it… it _hurt_!

He heard loud footsteps coming towards him (or rather he _felt_ them, like _literally_ felt them). It was doing no good for his tiny heart.

"Uh-oh… broken jar."

That sounded like that worker…

"Hopefully this was an empty-" the worker stopped short, barely spotting the jar person under the lid. "Oh no, Loki is gonna kill me!"

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

He wasn't sure if that voice was talking to him or the worker. Either way, the person was being way too loud! Couldn't they tone down their voices? Dying person down here!

"Whoa! Don't move, sir! There's glass! I'll clean it up."

He winced as the lid was lifted off of him. The bright light of the room greeted him causing him to squint until something rather large suddenly blocked it. His vision was still a bit blurry thanks to his fall, but he was pretty sure this wasn't that dumb worker.

"Hey there," the person said softly. (Though he was pretty sure it was a man by the sound of the voice.)

He made a slight wave of hello. Nope… bad idea!

He squeaked in pain, longing to curl up into a ball, but even that seemed to hurt.

"Ah, ah… careful now." The man carefully stilled the jar person. "Don't move, okay?"

He made a weak nod. It hurt too much to move, anyways.

"Oh really, sir. I can um take care of him."

Oh, bother the worker… He wanted some peace and quiet before he died.

"No, I insist. I'm a doctor."

He perked up slightly. A doctor? So he wasn't going to die?

* * *

Ugh... Her head ached. What on earth had happened?

"Natasha? Are you all right?" a soft voice asked.

She groaned.

"Nat? Can you hear me?" the voice asked again.

_Thud, thud, thud!_

She winced at the sound. Hesitantly, she cracked her eyes open. She needed to see what her surroundings were like.

And they didn't look good. They didn't look good at all.

A grim frown graced her face as she gingerly placed a hand on her glass prison wall.

Trapped.

The Black Widow… fallen so low!

She punched the glass angrily. How could she have not sensed anything!

"Nat?"

She whirled around, fists ready. (How she missed her weapons…)

Her fists lowered, though, as she realized who the voice belonged to. Her shoulders sagged.

"Pietro…"

"Hallo."

The young man was also imprisoned in a glass jar. Although, Natasha noticed it was speckled with smudges. A slight smile tugged at her lips. Apparently, he had been keeping busy.

She scooted as close to him as her jar would allow.

"Is it just you?"

Pietro shook his head. "Wanda's here too."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly. "Wanda too?"

Pietro gave her a slight nod and gestured behind him. There was his twin, sitting trapped in a jar.

"But how?" Natasha couldn't help asking aloud.

It didn't make sense… The three of them shouldn't be caught so easily! Hydra couldn't capture them before. So why was someone able to now?

"Magic," Wanda whispered.

Natasha frowned before scoffing, "Magic?"

Wanda got onto her feet. "There is no mistaking it. I cannot break out of this jar. Something is preventing it." She frowned at the older Russian. "There is nothing that can stop me, yet this jar is somehow able to stop me." She gestured to her brother's jar. "And Pietro should have been able to wear through that glass a long time ago."

"Strong glass?" Natasha suggested.

"I don't think so." Pietro tapped his glass wall. "This doesn't feel anything like the glass back at Hydra. There is some… strange energy about it."

"And you would be correct," a loud voice interrupted.

Natasha crouched low. If there was any chance of attacking whoever that was, she certainly wasn't going to miss it this time.

"Hello my little ones," the voice said rather patronizingly.

The three glared up at the man standing above them.

"Now, now. No need to look at me in such a way. I have done you a great service."

"Service?" Natasha scowled. "We were fine!"

The man chuckled softly. "So naïve, my little ones. So naïve. But soon, you will see." A smirk crossed the man's lips. "And I know exactly where to take you."

* * *

**Note: **Hello hello! I'm back sooner than I thought. XD Aaaaand that's thanks to all your little reviews and followings. It really encouraged me to write this next chapter! I hope you guys and gals like it! It's a little longer than normal so I'm pretty proud of myself. X3;; I introduced a few new characters and hope you'll like them. :D In the upcoming chapters, I hope to put in more new characters. Just keep an eye out and keep voting on the poll on my profile! Until the next chapter!

Once again, special thanks to _CrazedFangirl13 _for being my beta! She's been really awesome. So let her know that for me! X3

**WhoPotterAvenge-X Kane: **Aw thanksies! Glad you think it's adorable. I was really trying to make it cute and fluffy as possible. :D And no worries! You actually really pumped me up to write this new chapter! ((Though it was a little difficult thanks to all these other stories I need/want to write... ;;)) I hope you like this chapter. :D Aaaand as you can probably tell, Tony made an appearance in this chappie! And yes, that's Bruce too! ;) As for Science Bro Bonding? Hmmm you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Thor and the others? Can't say when for sure, but they definitely will make appearances! If you are hoping for a certain someone in the next chappie, go over to my profile and vote! Whoever has the highest number of votes will be more likely to appear in the next chapter.

**theavengette: **Love the name, btw. Really cute and awesome! Isn't Steve so cute?! I loves him... As for Falcon, you'll have to ask Loki about actually pre-ordering him. Haha. But for the story, go over to my profile and vote for him! If he gets alot of votes, he'll have a higher chance of appearing. ;) Buuut since you requested him, there is a pretty good chance I'll put him in regardless of his number of votes. :)

**daringworld2000: **Haha naww you don't sound evil. I'm pretty pumped up about finishing college myself... though I probably am going to try to get my Master's. :P Oh well, let's not worry about that now, shall we? ;) I hope this chapter is as amazing as you expected! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Steve was quite snug in his new makeshift bed. It wasn't much, but to Steve it was the best bed ever (and, well, the first bed he'd ever had). Bucky promised him that he would see about getting a new bed, but Steve didn't really care. This bed was just perfect for him. Big, but not too big. Small, but not too small. Just right.

In fact, everything was just perfect. Bucky was amazing. A small smile tugged at his lips as Steve got comfortable. Bucky, he really liked that name! The man was very kind and had such a nice name. He had been a bit nervous about what to call him, but Bucky had introduced himself over some oreos with peanut butter and a glass of milk. (Steve had to say that oreos and peanut butter were quite tasty and might be his favorite food!) It had really made him feel a lot more comfortable about being bought.

Today had been a good day, and for the first time, he was actually truly looking forward to the next day. He had something worth looking forward to. He had a friend now.

He was just getting his handkerchief blanket tucked nicely around him when he heard a light tapping sound. It startled him rather badly, and caused him to tumble out of the iPhone box that was his bed.

What had been a light tapping sound suddenly seemed much louder to Steve. It could've been because he was almost right up against the window where the tapping sound came from.

He peeked out nervously from underneath his blanket, thankful for its protection.

_Tap! Tap!_

"H-hello?" He called out hesitantly.

There was a shadow near the window. It was a rather small shadow to any normal sized human, but to Steve, it was extremely large. It made him rather nervous.

"Hello?" He tried calling out again.

Maybe he should try and wake Bucky…

* * *

He was running out of time. It really wasn't fair being so tiny. It made it so hard to escape! Everything was too big or too heavy, which made it a hundred times harder for him, but he wasn't one to let something like that get to him. After all, he had managed to escape before. He had done it then, and he could do it again. He had done it dozens of times. Well sure, he almost always managed to get caught again, but he did get out of the jars and manage to get away for almost two days once. But this time, this time he would escape for good. He wasn't about to be some decoration on someone's shelf. No, Clint Barton was going to be free. No one would cage him! He set his lips in a determined line. He would escape and reunite with his brother… somehow.

That's when it caught his eye. There was a slight gap under the front door. If he could just somehow wiggle under it, he would be free. It'd be a tight squeeze, but he was sure he could make it. He had done crazier things in the past. How hard could this be?

Apparently, a lot.

And now… he was stuck until that agent guy or whatever found him and rescu-no-wrenched him away from his escape. He should have seen this one coming. Things were never as easy as they seemed, especially when freedom seemed so close.

But why… why did this time have to feel so different?

* * *

There was a slight twinge of pain in his chest, but other than that small pinch… he felt pretty good. Did that mean he died? But wait, there was still pain. So that meant he was alive, right? He couldn't quite remember what happened before he blacked out.

The jar broke and the broken shards pierced his chest and arms. Then, then there were two big people. One of them was the annoying giant who watched the store. He made a face. He didn't like that giant very much. That giant was always _always_ eating delicious looking blueberry snacks and practically _never_ shared them with him. He LOVED blueberries. The giant was a jerk. But who was the other giant? He furrowed his eyebrows slightly. He couldn't quite remember… There was a mention of a doctor. So the other giant was a doctor, or something like that.

"Ah, it looks like he's regaining consciousness."

"Thank goodness! You really saved my neck… My boss would kill me if something had happened to one of these little guys."

"Ah, no need to thank me."

Maybe it would be a good time to open his eyes… After all, it would be the _polite_ thing to do. Wake up and thank the giant who saved his life. He did have some manners after all.

Bright lights blinded him at first, but he soon adjusted to the stinging brightness thanks to two huge shadows looming over him. If he hadn't known who those two looming figures were, he would have been terrified. Thank goodness, he did. It wouldn't have been very good for him to panic right after having surgery.

"Ah, don't move so quickly!" A gentle hand stopped him from standing up. "You still need to rest some."

He couldn't help but make a pouty face at the man. The guy was a doctor so he would know best… but he still felt he was well enough to at least stand up and show his gratitude.

"Well," the jerk-giant coughed. "Now that he's been taken care of… I need to put him in a safer jar."

The other giant's eyes widened. "But he's still recuperating!"

He nodded in agreement. There was no way he was going back into a jar in this condition! Not that he really knew what his condition was anyways. He hadn't exactly paused to look over himself yet. He was distracted with other things to worry about right now.

The jerk-giant looked surprised. "I'm just doing my job… He's required to be put in a jar. I can't let him loose like this. I don't own him."

The other giant furrowed his brow slightly and cleared his throat. "Fine. Then I will purchase him."

The chibi person could hear the jerk-giant's jaw and his jaw fall in unison.

* * *

Natasha glared at the glass walls that surrounded her. She hated being trapped. It made it even worse knowing that she had been captured by the very person she had been trying to avoid.

Loki Laufeyson.

She had never liked the man, and she had been determined to find out all she could about him so she could bring down his plans and business.

And now, all that work had been for naught.

Soon, Loki would be taking her and her friends away to one of his shops and supposedly sending them to good homes. She highly doubted that, despite not really knowing much about Loki's stores. The things she did know, however, made her dislike the idea of staying in a jar until someone decided that they wanted her. That was not the life she wanted as a chibi person, and it was definitely not the life she wanted for her young friends.

What could she do now? She was trapped in a jar with no way out, and she had no idea when Loki would return.

But wait… there was someone she could count on. The question was, did he know of their situation?

* * *

Steve still felt rather wary about approaching the window, but it was too late to turn back. And, well, Steve was not a coward. He would face… whatever this was.

"H-hello?" he found himself calling out again. "Is s-someone there?"

He didn't know why he was calling out. It wasn't like anybody would hear his tiny voice. Well, not unless they were a chibi person too. Steve was pretty doubtful that he would find a chibi person around here.

He pressed his face and hands against the window, trying to see what had made the noise. The glass was rather cold, but he was intent on finding whatever had scared him. He was, after all, the curious type.

"Hello?" he called out, this time boldly. He didn't have to be afraid. There didn't seem to be anyone out there. Just nearby a tree branch that probably had hit the window.

He changed his mind when he heard a voice echo his greeting. And that voice was definitely not his. Steve was ready to duck back into his bed for cover.

"Don't be scared! I'm a friend."

Steve hesitated. How could he trust this strange, but little voice?

"Sh-show yourself first!"

"Oh right, right."

In a few minutes, Steve could see standing across from him a chibi person with a strange winglike contraption strapped to his back. The person smiled at him.

"Hello! My name's Sam, and I'm here to help you escape."

* * *

**Note: ** Hello all! My apologies that it has been so long... School really has me on my toes. But good news, I finish up the spring semester in two weeks! Bad news... is that summer semester starts the week after I finish spring. Buuut I only have two classes, so yay? XD

Special thanks as always to _helloyesimhere_ for being my beta for this story. :D You're the best!

Oh and special shout-out to _theavengette_! Look who finally made it into the story! :D Falcon!

Aaaaand last but not least, please check out the poll on my profile! I love hearing from you guys and set up this poll for you guys to get involved with this story. :) So go check it out and vote for the little chibis you want to see in this story! Have fun!

**havarti2: **Well erm... glad you called it? No clue what you called? XD And I hope it's a good thing?

**daringwolf2000: **ah glad you liked it! and actually, those guys (Tasha, Pietro, and Wanda) are actually already chibi people. Sorry that it wasn't clear but I kinda wanted to give it a mysterious feel. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**theavengette: **yep yep yep. It's Tony! And Pietro is adorable. Can't wait to write more with him in the future. And thanks for voting! It really helps and I greatly appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

**BerbDCat: **Awwww you flatter me! I'm glad you like this story! And yes... they are all so adorable that I want to pick them all up and hug them tight. I want to have fluffy stories due to my extreme emotions with Marvel these days. XD Anyways, I hope this chapter meets your expectations and that you'll keep reading! :D


End file.
